


On the Job

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Stressed Sam, Sub Sam, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got to get this file uploaded and sent off in an hour or he’s fired. Sam taps away at his laptop until his hands cramp up, and then he keeps going. By the time he’s finished, it’s a minute before the site locks him out, and he hits submit on the dot.<br/>“Come on, come on, come on,” he whispers, and he almost starts crying when it says his access is denied. “What? Oh my god, no no no no no no <em>no!</em>” He shakes the monitor back and forth, but the same error code keeps popping up.<br/>His phone rings and his stomach turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam holds his head in his hands and resists the urge to throw his pen or his stapler at the wall. His muscles are tense, and he’s starting to get the crick in his neck he hates, but he has to get this done by tonight, he’s got to get this file uploaded and sent off in an hour or he’s fired.

He taps away at his laptop until his hands cramp up, and then he keeps going. By the time he’s finished, it’s a minute before the site locks him out, and he hits submit on the dot.

“Come on, come on, come on,” he whispers, and he almost starts crying when it says his access is denied. “What? Oh my god, no no no no no no _no!_ ” He shakes the monitor back and forth, but the same error code keeps popping up.

His phone rings and his stomach turns.

Sam doesn’t even move to pick it up, just lets it go straight to voicemail.

He angrily packs paperwork into his suitcase, not even the right file but it doesn’t matter now. He rides the elevator down, and gets a ticket for driving too fast on the way back home.

Castiel isn’t even there when he arrives, and he’s about to start ripping his hair out of his head. This has been the worst month of his life, and there’s no way in hell he’s going to make it to the end.

He doesn’t get undressed like he’s supposed to, he just paces. His mind is reeling and he can’t slow it down, which gets him more worked up, and it’s a vicious cycle he doesn’t think he even wants to break out of. He doesn’t like being stressed, but he likes the pacing, he likes the out of control feeling. At least that’s what he’s thinking in this moment.

“Sam,” he hears behind him and he immediately stops. “On your knees.”

He drops with a thunk, and he lets out a relieved sigh.

His thoughts that were adding onto each other, rolling over and over compacting into a huge ball, are let out in one big whoosh of air, and he fights the break down he’s about to have.

He hears Cas set down his keys, hears the jacket Cas always wears being thrown over the arm of the couch, and then hands are cupping his cheeks and he leans into the touch.

“What happened today? Why are you so upset? I’ve never seen you this worked up, boy. You didn't answer the phone.”

Sam shivers at the nickname, and he relaxes further.

“I . . . At work, I had to complete uploading the Warner case I’ve been working, but another one came in this morning, and I didn’t have time, and I missed the deadline. Cas, they’re going to fire me, I know it.” The last sentence is but a breath barely heard, but Castiel has heard him loud and clear, Sam knows as much.

“What do you need?” Cas asks, but Sam doesn’t know. His mind is still a mess of whirring cogs going too fast for his liking, too quickly for him to catch up with. He’s a mess of emotions, and he doesn’t know how to calm them. “Come sit with me, Sam.”

Castiel leads him to the couch, but he doesn’t pat the spot beside him, but he does splay his legs wide. He pulls his cock out through the slit in his boxers, and Sam licks his lips.

He crawls in between them gratefully and sucks Cas down. When he makes a warning sound Sam stop the bobbing of his head and lets Cas’ soft cock sit on the pillow of his tongue.

“Good boy. Are you feeling better?”

The longer it goes on, the more grounded Sam feels. His thoughts become more collected, and the worry over whether or not he’ll have a job tomorrow isn’t hanging over his head.

He nods his head slightly and shuffles forward, focusing solely on Castiel.

Cas turns on the television to the science network. He watches the screen intently, but for once Sam isn’t jealous of something else besides him capturing his lover’s attention. All he’s really concerned about is keeping his head steady. After a while he rests his head against the inside of Cas’ thigh, and his Dom absentmindedly strokes the side of his face until he starts drifting.

“Sam, you can stop now.”

Sam slowly wakes up; it’s only been ten or so minutes since he nodded off, but he feels rested.

He whimpers and moves closer to Cas, bobs his head once in a silent question. When Cas’ cock starts to thicken in his mouth he aids the process with some expert licks of his tongue to the crown.

Pre-come is bitter on his tongue, and he moves his head faster to get more of it. He moans around Cas length when he comes down his throat, and he swallows a few times in quick succession so he doesn’t choke.

“G-good boy, Sam. Come here,” Cas gasps, and pulls Sam into his lap. “Do you need more?” He asks, pets down Sam’s still clothed sides, and Sam nods his head slowly. He doesn’t want to be greedy, he never really is, but he needs this. He still feels that little buzzing at the back of his brain that’s going to break through the dam he's put up at any moment, and he needs to reinforce the barrier with a good, nice visit into his subspace. Cockwarming, he thinks, is definitely a good way to start that, and he hopes Cas has some other things in mind.

“Does a spanking sound good?” He asks quietly, almost shyly, and Sam’s eyelids flutter closed as he thinks about it.

Spankings have never really been punishments for them, more of a treat in Sam’s book. A punishment for him is not being allowed to come, but he sure as hell can come from a good spanking, and if Cas does it right, which Sam has no doubt he will, he’ll be coming more than once.

He’s already on edge from sucking Cas off, his cock a hard line pressed against the seam of his pants, and he wants to rush up to the bedroom to get ready right this moment.

He nods his head eagerly.

“Go get a drink of water or juice, whatever you want, and then come meet me up in the bedroom. Take a moment to relax, baby boy, take all the time you need," Cas says, and cups his cheeks again. He plants a tender kiss to Sam’s forehead and he goes lax in his arms. “Good boy.”

Sam follows his directions. He goes into the kitchen and takes his time pulling a glass from the cabinet, takes his time picking out a drink, ending up drinking half a V8, and then it’s up the stairs for him to meet Castiel who’s stroking his cock leisurely where he’s laid out on the bed.

“Cas?” He asks, and his Dom stands.

“Bend over the bed,” he commands, and Sam scrabbles to do so. “Good job, Sam, such a good boy. Calm yourself, don’t get worked up,” he says as Sam’s hips begin to jerk. “Close your eyes and just feel.”

The first slap is always the strongest, and most jarring. He jolts forward, but Cas’ other hand, warm against his skin, keeps him tethered there in that moment, hanging just on the other side of cloud nine, just about to fall off to the other edge into oblivion, but that hand and the voice growling dirty, reassuring things low in his ear keeps him there in their bedroom.

His ass is slapped red, and his cheeks are splotchy and tear stained by the end of it. He’s come twice already, and there’s a third orgasm about to happen when Cas starts to rub lotion into his burning skin, but he’s told he can’t, so he doesn’t. He holds himself there and mulls over his emotions when Cas asks how he feels.

He feels lighter. The tension is his shoulders has long since been pulled out by Cas’ talented hands, and some massage oil.

Sam doesn’t have any energy left to move his limbs, but Cas helps him roll over so they can fit in the bed together under the fresh sheets.

“I love you, Sam, and I will call tomorrow morning and yell at them myself if they so much as think of letting you go. There’s no way they’d fire an employee like you, I won’t let it happen. Don’t stress, I’m right here to take care of you.” Castiel presses their foreheads together, their bodies together, limbs tangling, and Sam lets go of his stress completely. “There you are, Sam.”

Castiel kisses him, and doesn’t stop until Sam’s too tired to move any longer.

“Sleep. I’ll make breakfast in the morning, and you can pick what to watch.”

“Thank you,” he croaks. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sam. Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
